Consecuencias
by ChocolateConLeche
Summary: Y como consecuencia ahora resultaba que Rose sería la madre del hermano de Scorpius. Scor/Rose/Draco ONE SHOT


**Consecuencias.**

- Ven por mí, por favor - fue todo lo que pudo decir con voz hipada y luchando con la falta de aire de sus pulmones, colgó el teléfono y lo introdujo en su mochila. Sintió un río de lágrimas correr por su rostro produciéndole cosquillas y escondió su rostro en las palmas de sus manos. Se sentía fatal, pérdida y decepcionada de sí misma. Esa tarde se había hecho realidad su mayor pesadilla confirmando sus sospechas. Rose, camino hasta el muro a su espalda, lanzo violentamente su mochila al suelo y se tiro a llorar. Todo era un desastre, absolutamente todo, había actuado imprudentemente y se había olvidado por completo de lo que era ella antes de que ese caos de vida que tenía iniciara. ¿Y Quien era ella antes de todo eso? ¿Quién era Rose Weasley ahora? Antes era una joven estudiante, buena hija, buena amiga, tenía a los dos mejores amigos del mundo y una familia que la amaba. ¿Y ahora? ¿Quién era ahora? Ahora sólo era una joven desdichada, sola y embarazada de un tipo casado, que podría ser su padre y que, de paso, era el padre de su mejor amigo. Demonios, ¿Que mierda estaba pensando cuando todo eso comenzó? Tomo aire y río amargamente, evidentemente, ella NO pensaba cuando inició esa relación, parecía que todo lo que había vivido en ese último año junto a Draco Malfoy había sido hace décadas y que el infierno en que se había sumido desde hace dos semanas que esa relación clandestina se había dado por terminada definitivamente se hubiesen convertido en esas décadas. Todo ese tiempo había transcurrido lento para ella, haciéndola agonizar ante la vergüenza y la desdicha. Scorpius los había pillado una tarde en el departamento donde ella vivía rentada, los había estado espiando desde hacía un tiempo y ese día había decidido enfrentarlos.

Draco Malfoy era un hombre millonario, autócrata, manipulador y dominante; en los negocios era un lobo, cazando cualquier oportunidad y obteniendo el éxito de ella. Con las mujeres no era distinto, tenía 28 años de su vida casado con la misma mujer. Astoria Malfoy, toda una dama de alta sociedad, hermosa y educada, esa clase de mujer que haría sentir a cualquier joven como ella una pequeña niña vulgar, y a juzgar por la circunstancias, la situación no era muy distinta. Y la verdad, Ella realmente debería ser catalogada como una pequeña niña vulgar, tenía más de una año acordándose con el esposo de Astoria y ahora estaba embarazada de el ahora. Ella sabía que no era la primera infidelidad de Draco, Rose sabía muy bien y de buena fuente que Draco a lo largo de sus 28 años de relación había engañado a su mujer a diestras y siniestras sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento y en más de una oportunidad había sido atrapado con las manos en la masas por Scorpius, su hijo. Y por supuesto Rose sabía muy bien quien era Draco Malfoy cuando todo empezó, ella lo conocía desde que tenía 11 años, ella pasó infinidades de veranos en casa de esa familia y hasta paso una que otra navidad junto a ellos, Draco la había visto crecer y transformarse de un niña pecosa y pelirroja a toda una mujer, la había visto hacer travesuras junto a su hijo y la había tratado como tal. Hasta hace un año y medio cuando por cosa del destino el cambio por completo su percepción de Rose y descubrió en ella una mujer capaz de satisfacer las necesidades de cualquier hombre.

Rose se sentía miserable desde que todo empezó, por eso y por Scorpius, sobre todo por Scorpius, pero siempre pensó que en algún momento todo acabaría sin consecuencias como con la que cargaba ahora. Hace una semana ella había empezado a tener síntomas que la llevaron a pensar que podría estar en estado y por lo que sabía luego de que toda la clandestinidad con Draco terminara, el se había ido de viaje con Astoria a Praga para apaciguar su asquerosa conciencia ¡Imbécil! Ella sabía que Draco jamás jugó con ella, el siempre fue claro con Rose desde el inicio, le había manifestado muy taxativamente que lo de ellos era solo una aventura pero eso no le daba el derecho de dejarla a estas alturas con tantos problemas e irse con su esposa a vivir una vigésima vez una luna de miel. Por eso solo se le quedo recurrir a Scorpius y sabía exactamente donde conseguirlo, porque llamarlo ya no era una opción, hacía tiempo que él había bloqueado todas sus llamada e ignorado sus mensajes. El era la única persona que sabía todo lo que había ocurrido y siempre había sido su amigo, consejero, jamás la había dejado sola y ahora más que nunca tenía que responderle. Así que luego de interceptarlo en la salida de su casa junto a la idiota Annie, su novia, lo obligo a hablar con ella. Scorpius era su mejor amigo, había sido su primer beso cuando apenas había tenido 14 años y la única persona que a pasar que ella le había traicionado de la manera más asquerosa y vil, la había escuchado y apoyado en ese momento tan insufrible que vivía. Bueno, no era un apoyo del todo, sólo había accedido a llevarla hasta allí y había escuchado su versión de la historia.

Escucho los pasos de alguien y una mano pasándose en su cabeza -Rose - la llamaba - ¿salió positivo? -escucho la voz de Scorpius, susurrante y tembloroso, como quien teme de una respuesta poco grata. Rose levantó su rostro y afirmó ahogando un gemido. No podía verlo a los ojos, era una vergüenza. - Oh - fue todo lo que escucho de él.

Se encontraban sentados en el Hyde Park, era primavera y valía la pena visualizar los jardines, existía cierto misticismos observarlos en esta horas cerca del ocaso, ya habían pasado aproximadamente dos horas desde que habían salido del laboratorio, ninguno hablaba y Rose internamente agradecía eso. Scorpius se había tomado su tiempo y espacio para alejarse a hacer una llamada, seguro a Annie, ella había escuchado el teléfono de el sonar y sonar luego de que la dejaran en casa de Scorpius esperando mientras ellos hablaban y de hecho, lo hicieron, hablaron y luego de eso él había tomado la iniciativa de "salir de dudas de una maldita vez" como el mismo había dicho. Sabía que para Scorpius no era fácil, nunca había sido más que amigos pero siempre se habían hecho comentarios al rededor de ambos sobre que terminarían juntos, que si peleaban así era porque estaban enamorados, que si eran los mejores amigos era lógico que terminarían siendo pareja y un sin fin de cometarios con el único fin de emparejarlos. Ellos por su parte jamás lo intentaron, nunca pasaron de un escueto beso a los 14 años y luego de eso, todo terminó en "Mejores Amigos", como siempre, peleando y criticando todo lo que el otro hacia, decía o hasta con quienes salían, pero amigos al fin. Inseparables, porque Álbus, Scorpius y Rose siempre fueron inseparables.

Y como consecuencia ahora resultaba que Rose sería la madre del hermano de Scorpius.

- Mamá va a morirse de un infarto – Scorpius rompió el silencio. Genial, ahora como si no bastará con su gran sentimiento de culpa por Scorpius, ahora le recordaba a su madre.  
- Lo sé, yo me siento fatal... yo... - callo, no tenía nada que decir al respecto, ella había las había cagado.  
- Me Imagino - ironizó Scorpius - ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo, no te creo, Rose. Tú y papá tenían quien sabe cuánto tiempo revolcándose y jamás te importo, jamás les importo. Porque te tendría que importar ahora y no es que te lo esté reprochado. Ya no tiene sentido seguir hablando del mismo tema, mi problema es que de ti jamás me lo espere… - hice silencio bajando la mirada y suspirando – jamás.

**N/A: Creo que se quedara como one shot, la verdad es que tengo cierto temor de seguirlo ya que el tema es medio tormentoso y complicado. ****Es mi primer finfic y no quedo como esperaba pero igual espero que les guste ;) Espero Reviews **

**PD: lo loco de este fics es que lo escribí en mi celular casi por completo. **

**Bye!**


End file.
